A-Z of hurt Jake
by JustaPaperTiger
Summary: Challenge set by a friend, there will be 24 chapters. Each one will be an unrelated, unless I say otherwise, oneshot (short or long) for every letter of the alphabet. rated T for the occasional word or situation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've never done this before. I have a friend who supplied a list of alphabetical prompts, each one involving an injury, the only letter not included is Z. Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I (Unfortunatly) do not own The Republic Of Doyle. :(**

A is for Auto-Accident

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if Malachy finds out we're investigating this case? He'll-"

"Des, shut up, I'm trying to drive here," Jake sighed as he flashed Des a look in the mirror, finding his eyes despite the dark.

"Sorry, but he really is gonna kill-"

"Seriously Des- Whoa!" Jake cut himself off, quickly swerving to avoid the car that was driving right at them, only managing to get partially out of the way. The car slammed into the GTO at an angle, sending it spinning off the road.

"Oh my God we're gonna die!" Des was screaming as the car hit a ditch, flipping over and sending the occupants crsahing into the roof. "Jake we're gonna-"

Des was cut off as the car impacted the floor, landing upside down, the roof bending under the pressure.

* * *

The metal of the car was groaning as Des opened his eyes, moaning as his stomach did a flip. He swallowed down the nausea and looked around, not knowing which way was up. He carefully moved his arms to touch his head, only to fall down, hitting the roof, landing in something warm and wet.

"J'ke?" Des turned his head to see his boss, crumpled above the steering wheel, blood pooling beneath him. Suddenly far more alert, Des scrabbled around stammering to himself. "Oh, Oh, Oh My- Oh- Jake? Jake!"

The man in question didn't stir, and Des' breathing hitched as he reached a shaking hand to Jake's neck.

"Oh man, Jake you scared me. For a second there I thought you were gone, like dead, I mean- You know what, I'm gonna shut up and call somebody. Like Mal, or Rose or- an Ambulance... that would make more sense actually, you are kinda, well you know- I'm gonna shut up now and call- yeah," Des rubbed his temple as he watched Jake's un-moving form, quickly dialing Mal's number.

"Des, you and Jake are not, I repeat NOT, meant to be following this guy, I told you-"

"Mal, Mal, We were in an accident, Jake's hurt," Des interrupted.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Mal what's going on?" Rose asked, standing up at the mention of an ambulance.

"Alright Des, I'm on my way," Mal said, grabbing his coat and rushing to the door.

"Mal!" Rose sighed, rushing after her husband. "What is going on?"

"Des and Jake got into an accident, if your coming, get in now."

* * *

A light exhale, followed by a sharp inhale and a grunt of pain from beside him caused Des to turn, watching as Jake slowly, worryingly so, opened his eyes, his unfocused gaze wandering over Des.

"Hey, Jake, how are you?" Des grinned, before frowning. "Sorry, stupid question. Er, I called Mal- er- he's on his way-"

"D's?" Jake mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, Jake, you have to, to, to- er- keep your eyes open, Don't go to sleep, Jake? Jake?" Des sighed. "Crabsticks."

Des tried the door, surprised that it opened fairly easily. He shivered as the cold air rushed in, before climbing out as headlights shone down on the car.

"Des? Sweetie, we're here!" Rose's voice floated down as a flashlight beam broke through the darkness.

"Jake?" Malachy yelled, running towards the car, straight past Des as though unaware of his presence. "Jake? Des, Is he-"

"No, no, he was- er- awake, I guess, earlier, he kinda, almost said my name, maybe, I couldn't really tell-"

"Des, did you check him over?"

"Er... No. I, well, you know, he was all, kinda, there was, there was blood, I'm not really a big- er- fan of that-"

"Des just get out the way, let me get in there."

Mal climbed into the car through the open door, cursing when he saw Jake.

"Ah, Shit. Rose, call an ambulance!"

"Already done, Honey. How's he looking?"

"He's out, there's a lot of blood, can't tell where from though. Did anyone phone Tinny?"

"No, Des can you-?"

"On it."

"The ambulance is nearly here I can hear the sirens," Rose took a deep breath as she heard Malachy curse again. "Mal?"

"It doesn't look good Rose."

The paramedics moved quickly, checking Jake over before moving him, carefully and unbearably slowly, out of the car and onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming," Mal told them, making an attempt to follow them into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry sir, but we need room to work, you can follow behind," the female paramedic said, climbing in back and starting to do her job as the doors were closed.

"Hes going to be okay, right?" Des asked, watching the ambulance dissapear.

"Just get in the car," Mal growled, speeding off after it.

* * *

The hospital smelled like disinfectant and death as Mal, Rose, Tinny and Des sat around in the waiting area, having seen Jake rushed away, bloody and unconscious. Mal was sat silently, Rose leaning on his shoulder, snoozing, while Tinny and Des sat beside one another, Tinny wringing her hands.

"Family of Jacob Doyle?" A dark haired, female doctor asked, Mal immediately standing, knocking Rose from his shoulder. "I'm Dr. Harris. Mr. Doyle has suffered several cracked ribs, two broken, he has fractured his collarbone and gotten a nasty concussion, but all in all? I'd say he was lucky."

"Can we see him?" Tinny spoke up, her face the very picture of worry.

"We're just getting him settled into a room, but once we do, I'll be sure to send a nurse along to show you where he'll be staying," the doctor smiled, sympathy clear in her eyes.

Tinny sighed, slumping back into her chair, Des beside her, a hand placed on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"You can see him now," a male nurse with fair hair told the tired group of people waiting.

Mal was up first, following the nurse down the hall, his hand clasped in Rose's as Des and Tinny hurried after.

"Now he's sleeping at the moment so you might want to keep the noise to a minimum," the nurse said, pausing in front of the door. "You can go in, get a doctor if anything changes."

Mal thanked the man, opening the door and heading in.

Jake looked pale under the fluorescent lighting of the room, but he looked a league better than he did under a flashlight beam in the GTO. The blood was gone and he looked as though he was just sleeping, at least if you didn't count the machine beeping beside him.

"He looks better," Rose commented, trying to break the silence.

Tinny crossed the room and took Jake's hand into hers and squeezed, holding back tears.

"Oh Jake. You never do anything half way," Mal sighed, watching the steady rise and fall of his sons chest, hearing the steady beeping of the moniter. "Des, you should go home, get some rest. We'll take it in turns to stay with him. I'll call Leslie."

"I'll take these two home, I'll come by in a couple of hours to change with you," Rose kissed Malachy and then stroked Jake's cheek, kissing his forehead before leaving the room, ushering Tinny and Des out before her.

* * *

Jake blinked awake, closing his eyes against the bright lights above him. A hospital. Great. He must have made a noise because suddenly the lights were dimmed and somebody was saying his name, holding his hand.

"Jake?" He knew that voice anywhere.

"L'slie?"

"Hey, how're you feelin'?" Leslie smiled, pressing the button to get a nurse.

"M' head hurts."

"I'm not surprised," Leslie stroked his hair, a soft smile on her face. "You scared you father pretty bad. Tinny too."

"Wh't Happened?"

"You don't remember?" Leslie looked worried for a second before her smile returned as Jake shook his head. "You were in an accident."

"My car?" Jake winced as he tried to sit up, jostling his ribs and collarbone.

"Hey, relax, you're safe. That's what matters right?"

"But the car-"

"Jake. The car has a dented roof, bent doors, you're lucky. Most people wouldn't survive that crash, not from the drivers seat."

"Des?"

"He's fine, mild concussion. He's at home with Tinny, Rose and your father," Leslie looked up as the door opened, a femal nurse walking in.

"My name's Helene, how're you feeling Mr. Doyle?" she smiled, checking the moniters and writing down a few things on her clipboard. "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay? For the concussion."

"Right," Jake sighed.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Leslie said was in an accident."

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no," he sighed again.

"What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Full name," it was the nurses turn to sigh.

"Jacob Doyle."

"Occupation?"

"P.I."

"Age?"

"Thirty-two, we done now?" Jake asked impatiently.

"Not quite. Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Light sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in pain?"

"Kinda."

"I'll get right on that," the nurse ticked a few boxes on her clipboard and left the room, smiling reassuringly.

"Jake," Leslie sighed. "I'll call your father, don't make trouble while I'm gone."

* * *

"Jake, the nurses round here are sick of you, already," Mal smiled, sitting beside Jake, who was sat up in bed, fiddling with his sling.

"Yeah? Well get me released And I won't be here annoying nurses," Jake grumbled.

Mal sighed and walked out the room, smiling as he came across Leslie in the hallway.

"I have had three nurses complain to me about how bad a patient Jake is. They've already caught him trying to escape twice and he's only been here a few days."

"Well, Malachy, I was chatting to the nurse earlier and she said they would be more than happy to release him as long as there was somebody to watch him, stay with him, you know," Leslie explained, her phone beeping. "Listen Malachy, I gotta go, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Leslie."

"You're welcome Malachy. Tell Jake I'll come by later."

"See you," Mal smiled as he turned away, tracking down a nurse.

* * *

"Dad!"

Jake waited for a response.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

Jake sighed and painfully got off the couch, heading to the kitchen. He poured himself a drink and downed his pain medication, a frown on his face.

He walked around the house, picking up the odd thing and putting it back down once he'd inspected it, before yawning and heading back to the couch. Finding his dad could wait.

* * *

"Jake I am not giving you details of a case over the phone, why don't you just come down to the station and I can-"

"Yeah, Leslie, I'm not aloud. Dad says I have to stay inside."

"You still not off those meds? Call me when you're actually aloud to help me."

* * *

"You said to call, but I figured meeting here was a better idea."

"Everythings back to normal?"

"If by normal, you mean I'm back to my usual charming self, then yeah. Kiss to celebrate?" Jake grinned as Leslie sighed, turning away from him and heading out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the wait, my laptop decided to delete literally everything and not connect to the internet at all. It has taken since my last post to fix! Also had exams and hospital appointments etc. But anyways, thanks to those who reviewed :D Makes me happy :P Here is B. Enjoy. Oh and reviews are much appreciated :P Warning for language. Un-beta'd so don't expect much.**

**I am not a medically person. I am only a sixteen year old girl doing her pre-forces training, basic first aid is as far as I go, so please allow some discrepancies. **

**Disclaimer: I... wait let me check. *Sigh* Nope. Do not own repulic of Doyle...**

**B is for Bitten**

Jake and Malachy had been trying to help a woman track down a priceless painting that belonged to her family for nearly a week now, and they had little more than a photograph of the man who took it to go on, an old one at that.  
After searching endlessly and wasting more than $400 getting information out of people, they finally got an address, which was where they were now, having staked the place out for a few hours, waiting till they were certain there was nobody there or they weren't coming out. They left Des in the van and walked towards the house, looking for an entrance.

"There's a window open over here," Jake called over his shoulder to Malachy, walking towards it.

"I'm not climbing through a window, Jake," Malachy told him, walking round to try the front door. When he got there however, the door was already ajar. "Jake."

Jake sighed, walking back to his father and looking at the door with a puzzled look. The older of the pair pushed the door open, listening over the creek as he peered in.

"Here," Mal handed Jake a pair of blue gloves, pulling his own on. "You go look in the back room, I'll look in here."

"Somebody was here before us," Jake said, moving the overturned bookshelf out of the doorway to get past. "There's stuff everywhere."

"Can't even see the floor in here," Mal moved a few items of clothing away with his foot. "Looks like somebody tossed the place."

"But what were they looking for?" Jake sounded far away, picking a book up and turning it over in his hands.

"Probably the same thing we are," Mal called back, walking towards a pile of books strewn across the floor. "The hollowed out book."

"Hence the shelves being- oh crap." Jake had approached a door, heading through almost silently.

"Jake?" Malachy frowned. "Jake?"

A low growl drew him to the doorway, picking up a broken piece of shelf, just incase.

"Jake?"

"Da, just, ah, keep quiet and back out slowly," Jake said, his voice barely above a whisper, Malachy having to strain to hear him.

The growling got louder, closely followed by a furious bark, clearly from a large dog. He heard scrabbling and scraping of claws on tiled floor. The growling and barking continued as Jake ran out of the room, pushing Malachy ahead of him as a huge Alsation bounded after them them.

The two men were fast, but the dog was moving faster, biting at Jake's heels.

"Go faster!" Jake yelled as Malachy nearly paused for breath. Malachy panted as he rushed out the door, ready to slam it behind Jake once he passed through.

Only he didn't.

"Jake?" he called into the house, listening carefully. "Jake?"

He heard scrabbling to the left, turning his head in time to see Jake kick the large Alsation in the face, causing it to yelp and back off a little, a paw over it's injured nose.

"Jake, come on," Malachy said, staying in the doorway, not looking at the dog.

He watched as Jake moved to get up, crying out as he fell back down.

"Ah, Je- Da. My foot. Damned t'ing might'a broken my ankle," Jake grunted, a hand at his ankle, coming away bloodied. "Shit."

"Jesus, Jake," Malachy sighed, eyeing the whimpering dog suspiciously as he headed towards his son, helping him painfully to his feet. "Come on."

Behind them the dog was recovering, already starting after them, growling and snapping. Malachy forced Jake to move faster, despite the pained grunts coming from his youngest.

"Faster Jake, nearly there," Malachy encouraged, hearing Jake cry out in agony. "Almost there, come on."

They had just passed over the threshold, the dog almost on their heels, when Jake stumbled, almost taking his father down with him. Jake hit the floor with a loud cry, tears springing to his eyes, which he quickly blinked away, before his father could see. Malachy slammed the door behind them, hearing the dog scrabble, scratching at the bottom of the door, growling all the while.

"Jake?"

"I'm alright, Da," Jake panted, clearly not alright, his eyes pinched in pain.

"Up, come on. We best get you to a hospital," Malachy had a tone of command about him as he pulled Jake to his feet, walking him over to where the car was parked, despite the stumbling and pained cries.

"Back again?" Dr. Harris queried. "Jacob Doyle, you are in my emergency room far too often. This is the third time this month. What happened this time?"

The dark haired woman had a smile on her face as she walked into the curtained off area, clipboard in hand.

"A damned dog got my foot," Jake grumbled, his voice tight with pain, pointing to his injured ankle.

"Are you up to date on all your shots?" she asked, scribbling onto the paper.

Jake nodded, his face scrunched.

"Just let me take a look-see," she had Jake bring his legs up onto the bed and moved to examine his ankle. "Alright, let's get you an X-ray. Can you give me a number on the pain, 1-10?"

"Six," Jake grunted, his eyes screwed tightly shut as Dr. Harris manipulated his foot, feeling the swelling. "Shit. Eight."

"Sorry," she smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "I'll be along to check on you later, after your X-rays."

"So Jake Doyle, you have gotten off lucky this time. I mean, it's bad, but it could have been a whole lot worse," Dr. Harris smiled. "You have however fratured the base of your Fibula and torn the Calcaneofibular ligament. The break is easy to explain, but the tear is a twist injury. Did you trip at all recently?"

"Yeah, getting away from the dog," Jake growled, the medication keeping the pain to a mostly manageable level.

"Okay, well we are going to put a cast on your foot, and when it's had a little time to heal, maybe in six, seven weeks we'll have another look and maybe give you a boot, but for now, crutches."

Jake sighed. "How am I meant to do my job on crutches?"

"You're Jacob Doyle, I'm sure you'll find a way."

Dr. Harris laughed to herself as she left the room, tracking down a nurse. It was a miracle that the man was still alive, half the things he'd been through her ER with.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Leslie asked, standing in the doorway to her office and seeing Jake looking up at her from her chair, his feet propped up on her desk, his crutches leant against the wall, just out of his reach.

"Came to see you- er- if you needed any help," Jake smirked, causeing Leslie to sigh.

Leslie walked into the room, picking up Jake's crutches after placing her coffee down on the desk. "Get out of my chair."

"But it's comfy, more so than that one, and I'm injured!"

"Which is why you can't help me. What makes you think I need your help anyway?" Leslie sipped the coffee as she sat down in her chair, Jake moving to the other one in the room.

"Thought maybe you needed a little Doyle insight," Jake flashed her a grin as he lowered himself into the chair.

"Really? Go on then, I'll humour you."

"It's the husband."

"Really?" Leslie sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah, is that not obvious? If your partner dissapeared wouldn't you be a little more upset about it?"

"That's your evidence? That he's not a wreck?"

"She's missing presumed dead. He's not even shown a hint of worry any o' the times I've seen him."

Leslie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jake, I can solve the case myself, go home and get better."

Jake headed into the bar, spotting Leslie talking to Chris.

"Hey little brother," Chris grinned, Leslie turning around.

"Hi, oh and Leslie, who did you arrest for that murder again?" Jake looked smug.

"It's a flook, you couldn't have known for sure that the husband did it, no way," Leslie told him. "You still hopping around on those things?"

"Don't change the subject Leslie," Jake smirked. "I figured it out."

"What do you want me to do, buy you a drink?" Leslie joked, taking a sip of her own.

"That would be a start," Jake grinned.

Leslie sighed, asking Chris for another drink.

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else you want or can I go?" Leslie sighed again.

"A kiss?"

Leslie sighed yet again, picking up her bag and leaving Jake standing grinning at the bar.

"She'll give in one day," Jake grinned at Chris, who simply shook his head.


End file.
